1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to laminated multi-layer circuit modules or packages and more particularly concerns electrical or mechanical interconnection of such modules.
2. Description of Related Art
Multi-layer electronic circuitry is often fabricated in the form of individual modules bearing various types of internal circuitry and having components mounted on or connected thereto. At times it is necessary to connect one or more of such modules to other circuitry or to each other, or to provide a protective cover for such of those modules that have components such as IC chips and the like surface mounted thereon. Frequently it is desirable to cover the surface mounted components and hermetically seal the multi-layer module.
Modules have been interconnected by soldering two or more together, or by the use of separate connection components, such as flexible cables or other cable connectors which must be separately fabricated and individually connected to the individual modules. Such types of connections are effective, but relatively expensive, time consuming to fabricate and connect, and in some forms may not provide rigid mechanical connection of the modules.
Prior techniques for interconnection of such modules do not readily lend themselves to efficient and economic interconnections for test probe connections and disconnections, nor for stacking of a group of modules to afford compact packaging.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide for electric circuit module interconnection by techniques and means that avoid or minimize above mentioned problems.